One Hell of a Summer
by AlwaysBeenACowgirl-horse-nerd
Summary: Sam, Jen, and Jake are ready to run the HARP program this summer. Or so they thought. Drama ensues and things happen. Such as stuff gets stolen, parties happen, kids get drunk, kids get arrested, horses get let loose, teens try to make moves on the leader
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: horse-nerd here! Welcome to a wonderful new story by me and I Am A Cowgirl! Be sure to review :D**

* * *

"Taadaa!" Sam sang as she finished making the last bed in the bunkhouse. She threw the pillow on it and fell back the springs in the mattress squeaking a bit under her weight. Jen and Jake came over and fell on either side of her.

They had spent the entire day preparing for the HARP kids that would be arriving tomorrow. Sam, Jen, and Jake would be in charge of three kids this year. For the first time they were hosting it for guys and girls to help the program reach out a little more.

"Now what?" Jen asked.

"Now I sleep…night, night," Sam mumbled as she curled up and closed her eyes. She felt the mattress lift up as the other two got off the bed and suddenly she was ambushed by pillows.

"Ah!" She yelled assuming the fetal position as Jake and Jen attacked her with pillows.

"Ok fine! Now we work on the barn!" Sam yelled in surrender. Their attacked stopped and Sam sat up on the bed rubbing her head.

"We definitely need fluffier pillows," she complained still rubbing her head. Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Quit your babyin' Brat and come on," he said pulling her off the bed and out the door.

Sam skipped ahead to the barn and stopped at Ace's stall.

"Hey pretty boy," she whispered to him while scratching the star on his forehead.

"I actually find myself more handsome than pretty but thanks for the compliment," Jake said from beside her smirking. Sam rolled her eyes and gave Ace a kiss on the nose before turning to Jake.

"I wasn't talking to _you_. Duh! I was talking to Ace."

"Of course you were…" Jake muttered walking towards the tack room. Sam followed him.

"So what's left?" Jen asked coming in behind them.

"Um, clean tack, brush the horses, and…wow that's it. We already finished everything else." Sam said looking at her list.

"Ok I'll take the tack you and Jake can do the horses," Jen said smirking at Sam.

Sam just sent her a glare. "How about you come do the horses with me and Jake can do tack," she growled through her teeth.

"I don't want to clean tack…" Jake said.

"And I don't want to brush horses…" Jen followed after him.

Sam threw her arms up in frustration. "You guys are unbelievable!"

She spun around grabbing her grooming supplies then headed out to the pasture. Being close to dinner a lot of the horses were already waiting up by the gate. Sam shooed them away and squeezed through the gate with Jake behind her.

"Ok…um Strawberry! Here girl," Strawberry came up and pushed Sam's chest with her nose making her fall backwards on her butt.

"_Ow_…" she mumbled still sitting on the ground. Jake started laughing making Sam glare at him.

"Sorry…but—your" he tried to apologize but couldn't stop laughing "—your face! It was priceless!" He boomed then walked over to help her up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand.

"Thanks," she mumbled but he didn't let her hand go. She looked up at him and saw he was staring at her.

"Um Jake?" She looked at him then her hands Jake looked at their hands and hesitated before letting go.

"Sorry…" he muttered then turned to grab his brushes. Sam shrugged and did the same. She figured she would have to tell Jen about his weird behavior when she stayed the night tonight.

"I'm so glad school is out!" Sam finally broke the silence after finishing her last horse. Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder what the kids will be like this year…especially since we're getting girls and boys." Sam pondered as she slipped through the gate that Jake held open for her.

He shut it and locked it before turning to her with a questionable expression.

"Girls _and_ boys?"

"Yeah…you didn't read your packet yet did you?" Sam put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"I was going to do it tonight." Jake defended.

Sam let out an aggravated sigh and motioned for Jake to follow her to the barn.

"Alright I only read their names so far I'm sure Jen's the only one who read the whole thing…" Sam admitted.

"Probably—what's their names?" Jake asked.

"Tara, Allie, and Ricky. I think they are all like 16 or 17?" Sam said pausing by the door in front of the tack room.

"Isn't that a little old for HARP?" Jake asked opening the door for her. Sam walked ahead of him.

"Thanks…I guess—" Sam started as she walked by Jen who was hanging up what looked like the last bridle.

"—they are. But HARP is like a 'last resort' for them. Apparently nothing else had worked." Jen finished for her.

"Told you she read the whole thing." Sam whispered to Jake.

"The packets? You guys haven't read them yet?" Jen squealed.

Sam and Jake laughed at her and she just glared.

"Well maybe you two should be doing a little less flirting and a little more reading." Jen said then left them staring after her mouth agape.

"Um…I'm…gunna see if…Wyatt needs any help…uh excuse me," Jake stumbled over his words uncomfortably then rushed out of the room. Sam scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. But she just shrugged it off and went to find Jen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jen," Sam whinnied "hurry up in there!"

Sam stood outside the closed bathroom door in her pajamas, black sophie shorts and a tight black tank top that showed half or inch or so of her flat belly.

"I'm coming!" Jen called from inside the bathroom. "Gezz!"

Sam had been waiting all day to talk to her about Jake's weird behavior. But she hadn't been able to find the chance... She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sawed on her bottom lip with her teeth. The bathroom door opened, steam drifted out into the hallway.

Jen's long blonde hair was pulled up in a sloppy wet bun on top of her head.

"Thank God!" Sam joked.

"Shut up Samantha Ann." Jen teased back "I'm not the one who is always late for everything!"

Sam rolled her eyes and led the way to her bed room. Jen and Sam jumped on her bed and flipped threw the pages of th newest edition of there favorite horse magazine.

"Jen?" Sam asked staring at a picture of a black quarter horse and a bare chested cowboy, that looked very similar to Witch and Jake.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything odd about," Sam was asking. Suddenly there was a tiny clicking noise at Sam's window.

"What was that?" Jen asked getting up to go investigate.

Sam groaned she would never get the answer to her question at this rate. Grumbling under her breath Sam followed Jen to the window.  
Jen pulled the blinds up and opened the window. Suddenly a pebble shot threw the open window. Sam looked down at the small rock near her feet. Jen pushed her glasses farther up her nose. The girls popped there heads at the window.

"Oh God." Jen breathed

Jake Ely sat on Witch, the starts of a lazy tom cat grin on his face. Next to him, on the old donkey the Ely's kept as a family pet was Darrel. Both boys were riding bare back.

"What are you doing here?" Sam called as load as she could, with out being heard.

"We came to see you darlin'!" Darrel yelled.

"Shhhh!" Jen growled at him and Jake pushed his slightly, putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," Darrel whispered "We have to have fun on our last night with out 'responsibilities'." Darrel said putting air quotes on the word responsibilities.

"What responsibilities do you have? May I ask." Jen said sarcastically to Darrel "You're the last person to helped troubled kids."

Darrel shook his head.

"Come on." Darrel smiled at Jen, patting the back of the donkey.

Jen looked over at Sam, and shrugged. Sam bit her lip and looked down at Jake. He smiled. The smile lit up his whole face and sent hot blood to her cheeks.  
"Let's go." Sam grinned at Jen.

"Sam I don't know," Jen said thinking of the consequences if they got caught.

Sam smiled at her and put her legs out the window.

"There you go Sammy girl! Live a little!" Darrel howled and once again Jake had to shut him up.

Jake sucked in a breath, wow was all he could think. Sam's pajamas were tight to her body and Jake had to fight to keep his imagination under control. Once Sam was totally out of the window, she slowly made her way to the edge of the small ledge. Slowly she reached out toward the oak tree.

"Be carful Brat." Jake said

Sam grabbed a sturdy branch, with both hands and flung herself off the roof. Her bare legs wrapped around the trunk of the tree and climbed down. Putting one bare foot after the next on a different branch. Sam heard Jake kick Witch under the tree.  
Suddenly two strong arms lifted her off the tree. Sam gasped and Jake sat her in front of him on the black quarter horse mare. Her face was inches from his, she felt the warm feeling spread to her cheeks once again.  
Until now Sam hadn't noticed what Jake was wearing, or what he wasn't. Jake only wore a pair of old ripped up jeans and his black hat. Jake's toned bare chest seemed to glow in the moon light, Sam found her self staring.  
Shaking herself she thanked him. And faced foward on Witch. Sam tried not to think of how amazing his body felt against her's.

"Come on Jen!" Sam cheered as Jen attempted to copy Sam. It was a bit clumsier but she got down, and refused help from Darrel. Jen swung up in front of Darrel and took the reins from him. Darrel chuckled put didn't protest wrapping his arms around her small waist. Jen rolled her eyes and both Jake and Sam chuckled.

Sam leaned back a little but gasped when her bare back hit Jake's hard chest.

"It's ok," Jake mumbled quietly. "You can relax with me."

Sam closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked before Jake kicked Witch into a smooth canter. Jen and Darrel followed, disappearing in the night, out into the playa.

"We are going to have a little fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake slowed Witch to a walk as they got near the lake. The mare's foot prints indented small horse shoe's in the sand. Sam and he both turned to look for Jen, Darrel and the donkey.

"Hey what's your donkey's name again?" Sam asked.

Jake adjusted his seat so he was sitting closer to Sam. He couldn't help but think how great it felt to be so close to her. But remembering her question he quickly answered.

"My brother's call him Ass, but his name Simon."

Sam snorted. "Simon? Really? Out of all names where…"

Sam was cut off as she heard a brawl. A gray blur wizzed past Sam and Jake carrying the screaming Jen and Darrel. The little donkey bucked by them and made his way to the lake.  
Jake let out a sigh and kicked Witch into a gallop after them. He grabbed Sam around the waist with his free hand to hold her secure. Sam gasped at his sudden grip but snuggled in closer as Jake pushed Witch forward. They heard, Jen let out a scream followed by hollowing laughter from Darrel. Jake brought Witch to a sliding stop next to the lake and Sam let out a giggle.

Jen was treading water in the middle of the lake, fuming. While Darrel was still on Simon.

"Shut up Darrel this is so not funny!" Jen yelled splashing water at him and spooking Simon. He bucked and sent Darrel into the lake after Jen.

"Ha!" Jen yelled as he came up sputtering water.

Sam nearly toppled over with laughter at the site in front of her that she didn't even feel Jake slide off from behind her.  
Suddenly Sam was being pulled off of Witch. She screamed and fought against who could only be Jake's arms. But smiled none the less.  
Jake tightened his grip on the wriggling Sam.

"No! Jake please!" Sam pleaded as they got closer to the water.

Jake smiled and feeling a little bold put his mouth to her ear. "Please what?" He whispered sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"Please don't dump me in the cold water," Sam whispered right back but batting her eyelashes at him.

"Dude don't fall for it! It's all evil girl tricks…dump her in the lake!" Darrel yelled

"Oh would you shut up Darrel? Don't be cold and heartless Jake, no girl wants to be dumped in a cold lake!" Jen said glaring at Darrel who only laughed.

Sam shot a glare towards Darrel too but then turned back to give Jake her best puppy dog expression.

"You know that almost worked…for a second there I was tempted to put you down but—" he shrugged and swung Sam around so he was carrying her bridal style and jumped into the lake. He held on tight until they came up for air again.

"Jake Ely you will pay!" Sam yelled before leaping out of his arms and swimming towards Jen.

"We must pay the consequences for our actions," Darrel said swimming up next to Jake. "Yours was she left your loving arms," Darrel cooed sarcastically earning a smack in the head. Darrel rubbed his head and glared at Jake. "While mine…well I don't even want to think of what kind of evils Jen can concoct."

Jake stared at Darrel with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow Darrel…learn some new words there?" He asked as he watched Sam point in their direction, as she wispered with Jen.

"Did a little studyin' to impress a girl. No biggy."

Jake snorted. "You impress a girl? Naw." He faked disbelief. But then he realized who he was talking about. "Wait…Jen? Are you trying to impress her?"

Darrel shrugged. "Maybe. So what?"

"Dude I don't think dumping her off a donkey into a lake was a good way to impress her…" Jake trailed off as he realized he did the same thing.

"Ah, dang."

"No. But it's a good way to get a good show. Eh, eh?" Darrel waggled his eyebrows to imply more meaning to what he said.

"Darrel you're a perv."

"Don't deny you wouldn't mind seeing a little of Sam's—" he was cute off as Jake dunked him under water.

Darrel shot up gasping for air.

"Dude you don't dunk someone in mid-sentence."

Jake rolled his eyes and looked past him at the girls. He watched as she and Jen laughed at something before they took another peek in his direction.

When he looked back at Darrel he was waggling his eyebrows again.

"Oh God what?" Jake asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"How about a little dare?"

"How about not."

"Oh c'mon don't be such a panty waste," Darrel whined. "Just one dare. You do it you can…oh!" He smiled mischievously at Jake while he twiddled his fingers. "You can have the Firebird for an entire week if you take the dare."

Jake groaned. How could he pass down the Firebird?

With a sigh he nodded. "Alright what do you want me to do?"

"That's my man! Now I dare you to kiss Sam. No cutesy little chaste kiss either dude. I mean like if you want to work some tongue in there then be my guest." Darrel smiled ear to ear, liking this idea.

"Hell no Darrel!"

Darrel pretended to cough. "Panty waste."

He grinned again as Jake groaned.

"Dude you are basically getting two prizes. One hot smooch—maybe more if you make it good—and the Firebird. Seriously it's a win-win  
situation."

"Yeah, you forgot the fact that Sam might possibly kill me." Jake said looking at Sam again who smiled at him.

"Nah—Sam's not capable of killing someone. Not even you—look just do it dude. It might give you a jump start to the whole 'I love Sam ' thing."

Jake gave him a menacing glare but then sighed in defeat. He had to admit there was a part of him that really liked to idea of kissing Sam…  
Who was he kidding. He liked every single part of that idea.

"Alright fine—deal." He finally agreed.

"Ok but the catch is…you have to do it tonight."

Before Jake could argue Sam and Jen started swimming towards them.

Darrel smiled again at his lucky victory. He didn't get those often with Jake.

"What are you two dodo birds talking about?" Jen asked coming up beside Darrel.

"Just how beautiful you two look under the pale moonlight." Darrel flirted.

Sam gagged making Jake laugh. She waited for Jen's smart-ass comeback…but it never came. Instead she was smiling.

"That's sweet Darrel." Jen said making Sam and Jake stare at her their mouth's agape.

"Not as sweet as you baby."

Jen giggled. "Ok you are forgiven, for dumping me in the lake." She said before swimming off with him leaving Sam and Jake staring after them.

"Wow—when did that happen?" Sam asked still staring after her best friend.

Jake just shook his head.

"I can't believe she is eating up his crap." Sam continued to complain.

Jake only nodded again…afraid to speak. Because there was that possibility he might throw up.

Sam sighed and bumped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you a lively one tonight." She teased smiling up at him.  
_  
Oh God_, he thought. _She's gorgeous. Darrel's stupid line doesn't seem so cheesy now—I'm gunna hurl…  
_  
"Yeah, sorry. Still recovering." He said nodding towards Darrel and Jen who were now shamelessly flirting.

"Ugh come on. Let's go somewhere where we can't see that." Sam said pulling him towards shore.

Jake's heart jumped at her touch. He followed her to shore like an obedient puppy.

"There," Sam said as she sat on a rock. "That's a little better." She picked up a small stone and skipped it across the lake. They were silent. Jake watched as Sam continued to skip rocks.

How was he ever going to do this? Should he ask her? Swoop her up and plant it on her? Crap, did Darrel have to see?

Jake's mind was working overload. This was stupid….  
Then again the thought of kissing her was exhilarating.  
_  
Oh, what the hell…  
_  
He grabbed Sam's hand that was about to throw the rock and stopped her. Feeling bold—and scared shitless—he positioned himself so he was crouched in front of her.  
She gave him a questioning look and trembled as Jake ran his hand down her arm to her hand. She dropped the rock as Jake replaced it with his own hand. Her heart was racing. As was Jake's their minds both running a million miles an hour. The nerves made their breathing increase. Jake looked up at her face and nearly lost it. She wasn't confused anymore. Instead her lips were slightly parted as her breathing matched his. She inched closer to him running her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck. Jake almost burst.  
She wanted this. She wanted him to kiss her.  
All his second thoughts flew out the back door as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their body's closer so they were touching. Slowly he closed the distance between them. As his lips met hers it felt like the fourth of July in his stomach. The fireworks were going crazy it was a surprise that the top of his head didn't blow off.  
At first it was slow and uncertain—but that didn't last long. Sam pulled herself closer and kissed him deeper. She clutched a fistful of his hair as Jake grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer, not wanting any distance between them. They broke for a quick breath before Sam pulled him back in. Jake thought he would die. Never had he thought she would react like this.

"Hot damn!"

Sam and Jake jumped apart so fast that Sam tumbled backwards off of the rock, and into the water of the murky lake again.

Darrel clicked his tongue. "Oh no please continue…don't mind me."

Jen giggled but smacked him before grabbing his hand.

Jake glowered at him as he helped Sam up and out of the water. As he pulled her up out of the water, their gazes met, both smiled dumbly and blushed.

"Wow." Sam whispered to him as he pulled her to her feet.

Jake smiled.

"Uh-oh Darrel I think they may start again." Jen teased.

"Where's some popcorn when you need it? This might take a while." Darrel teased right back.

"Ew Darrel. Just ew." Jen smiled at him despite his pervertness. "Actually guys—as much as I hate to be the responsible one—I think we need to head back before someone notices."

"Awe but Jen! They were just about to get their freak on…" Darrel whined earning another smack. "Fine. Whatever you say babe—let's go." He  
scooped Jen up and made a run towards their mounts,with Jen squealing all the way. Jake ignored them and grabbed Sam's hand. He smiled down at her, his lips still tingling from the kiss. She returned it with a blush making Jake's smile grow even wider then it was.

"C'mon let's go before they scare Witch and Simon off." Jake said as he began to walk with her across the cool desert sand; hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi everyone, just wanted to say thanks for reading,reviewing and all the support! Horse-Nerd and I are very happy to post Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**xoxo's**

**-I Am A Cowgirl**

Jake held Witch still as Sam swung up on her dark ebony back. Sam sat lightly on the mare as she waited for Jake to get up, behind her. Jake looked up at her from the ground and smiled, handing her the reins. Taking them, Sam's fingers touched Jake's. A warm sensation filled her.

Jake leaped up behind her. Sam sighed as his legs pressed closer to hers. His arms came around her and took the reins. One large hand stayed protectively across her, like a safety belt. Sam relaxed into his warm chest, smiling.

Jake lowered his head so his mouth was close to her neck. His breath tickled and she giggled quietly as Jake kicked Witch into a canter after Jen and Darrel.

Sam enjoyed the way both there bodies rocked together to Witch's rhythmic steps. As they neared Riverbend Jake slowed Witch to a stop.

Sam turned to him with a puzzled expression. Jake ducked his head so his lips met hers. This kiss was more gentle then the one they had shared at the lake. Jake slid his hand up from her lower abdomen and to her neck, keeping her face close to his. They broke apart but hovered inches from each others face.

"Sam?" Jake said shifting his gaze from her lips up to her light green eyes.

"Yeah."

"W-would you like to be my, girlfriend?" Jake struggled to say. Sam smiled nodding and pulled him in for a small kiss. Jake smiled and signaled for Witch to walk on. Witch totted threw the La Charla River, her feet coming down with heavy plops on the water.

"Oh on." Sam groaned as they entered the ranch yard.

Wyatt Forster stood on the porch his arms crossed over his chest, Jen stood off to the side of him looking down. Darrel standing at the porch steps stood holding Simon.

"Oh no." Sam sighed again. Jake rode up to the pool of light radiating from the farm house.

"Jake." Wyatt said with a stern face. Jake ducked his head in greeting and slipped off the big black mare.

"Samantha Ann where in god's green earth have you been?" Wyatt growled as Jake helped her down from the horse.

"It's our fault Mr. Forster," Jake said as Sam walked up the porch steps, careful not to met the eyes of her father

"We made the girls come with us." Darrel offered. Simon brayed and threw his head.

"You can't make anyone do something, Darrel." Wyatt said sternly "Which is exactly why Samantha you'll have extra chores for the next three weeks and I will be contacting you father, Jennifer."

"Dad! Harp-" Sam butted in. Jake gave her a stern look and Sam closed her mouth

"You should have thought of that before young lady." Wyatt yelled "Now get up to your room! Both of you."

"Yes sir." Sam whispered, as she started after Jen towards the screen door. Sam turned before entering the farmhouse and mouthed 'bye' to Jake. His face stayed blank, showing no expression.

"Now do you realize what could have happened if you had done anything?" Sam heard Wyatt ask the boys as she made her way up to her bed room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam blew back a sweaty strand of her long auburn locks, that had came lose of her low ponytail as she stacked hay. Sam straightened up and stretched after she had thrown the last bale on top.

Sam was pulling off her leather working gloves as Jake come up behind her.

"Hey."

Sam jumped and spun around to face him

"Jesus Jake don't do that!" Sam cried as she put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Jake smiled and stepped closer. Grabbing hold of her hips Jake pulled her towards him. Sam giggled and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and stood on her tippy toes. There lips met for a brief kiss.

"We can't do this now." Sam smiled pulling away "We have to go meet the harp kids."

"Jen can handle it." Jake said letting his hands slip from her hips to her butt. He bent his head and kissed her lightly again.

"Jake," Sam groaned against his lips. He chuckled deep in his throat.

"Oh god! Sorry I didn't mean to um interrupt."

Sam and Jake broke apart and turned towards the stairs, leading up from the tack room. Pepper stood there his eyes were wide and his face was tinted scarlet. Jake rubbed the back of his neck as Pepper rose an eyebrow towards him.

"It's ok Pepper." Sam smiled "We were just leaving."

Pepper nodded and continued on by them.

Jake followed Sam down the stairs and out into the hot summer's day. Jake watched as Sam as she walked in front of him. Sam wore tight cut off jean shorts, brown work cowboy boots, leather work gloves and a light red strapped tank top. Jake grinned Sam looked hot.

The short's shown off her tanned legs and hugged her tight butt. His eyes traveled up her the red tank top hugged her torso and he watched her hips swing as she walked.

Bryanna hollered for Sam and Jake to come meet the Harp kids, already lined up out side Bryanna's jeep.

Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all, Jake thought to himself What could go wrong?

"Hi I'm Ricky." a blond boy said sticking out his hand for Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam pulled off one of her gloves and took Ricky's hand and shook it. She smiled at him.

"Hi I'm Sam," she let go of his hand and pulled Jake up beside her. "And this is Jake."

Ricky grinned at them. It wasn't a friendly grin either…it made Sam's skin crawl.

He reached his hand out for Jake's. Jake took it and shook it briefly.

"How's it going man?" Ricky asked nodding at him and then shoving his hands in his pocket. He smiled at Sam again. Sam ignored him and watched a pale dark haired girl walk up to them. She wrapped her arms around her tiny body so it looked like she was hugging herself.

She glared at Ricky and Jake but smiled hesitantly at Sam. Not knowing whether to offer to shake her hand or not Sam just waved. She introduced herself and Jake again.

The girl nodded. "Allie." She introduced herself then proceeded to chew on one of her fingernails. Another girl hopped out of the van. She pushed her blonde hair back and put on some big dark shades. She was also pale and a little freckled. She walked up and knocked Allie out of the way so she stood between her and Ricky.

"Move it freak."

Allie glared at her and spat a fingernail in her direction. The blonde screeched and jumped away from her bumping into Ricky.

"Bite me bitch." Allie said before stomping off back towards the van. Ricky whistled and laughed. "Feisty."

The blonde let out a snort and Sam could just imagine her rolling her eyes. "Freak."

She finally looked at Sam and Jake. She pulled her shades down to the tip of her nose and looked Sam up and down then Jake…though she took her time with Jake. She smiled and pushed her shades back up her nose.

"Well hello. I'm Tara." She reached her hand out to Jake and he took it politely and shook it.

"Jake." He dropped her hand and grabbed Sam's. Sam reached out her spare hand. "Sam." Tara looked at her and scoffed before spinning on her heel back towards the van. Ricky smiled and shrugged before following her.

"Well…this should be one hell of a summer." Sam said sarcastically making Jake laugh. He watched small Allie grab a handful of bags. Tara pushed past her knocking her over and scattering her bags. Jake sighed and walked over to help. He reached for her hand but she shoved it away.

"I got it." She said standing up and brushing herself off. Sam grabbed a few of her bags. Allie didn't protest.

"Jake I'll help Allie. Why don't you see if Tara or Ricky need help?" Sam said as she started leading Allie to the bunkhouse.

Jake grunted in response but none-the-less walked over to the van to see if they needed help.

Sam watched as Allie walked beside her. The girl really was tiny…in a frail way. Her eyes had dark circles and her face seemed sunken in. One word came to Sam's mind. Malnourished. She smiled at the thought of Gram shoving pies and cookies down her throat. Hopefully her time here will do more than help her criminal habits…

Sam kicked open the door to the bunkhouse then walked inside. Allie walked in and paused beside her still holding her bags.

"Well I guess you get first pick." Sam said nodding towards the bed. Allie shrugged one of the bags higher on her shoulder and walked towards the far end of the bunkhouse. She choose one of the beds furthest from the others and by a window. She tossed her bags on it than sat.

"Good choice." Sam set her bags on the bed also and stuck her gloves further down her pocket.

"Well um…I'm going to see if they need anymore help." Sam began to walk towards the door but stopped. "Make yourself at home…you're going to be here a while." She smiled at Allie who gave her a half smile then looked down. Sam walked out of the door. Something about Allie seemed off. She didn't seem like a criminal. No. She seemed more like the victim.

Sam shook off her thoughts and almost began laughing at the site of Jake. Tara walked behind him bag-less. Instead Jake was carrying them all. She jogged over to him and grabbed a few. He rolled his shoulders and smiled at her appreciatively.

"Thanks." Sam shrugged and motioned for him to walk past. He did and Tara began following but Sam stopped her and shoved a bag into her stomach. Tara pushed her glasses up to reveal glaring green eyes.

"What. The. Hell?" She enunciated every word like Sam was stupid.

"Listen and learn. Jake is not your pack mule and we are not your servants…you can pull your own weight. And you can start…" Sam shoved the bag at her again "by carrying your own bags." Tara huffed and snatched the bags from her before stomping off after Jake. Sam stifled a laugh and headed towards the van. Ricky sat in the back but jumped up when Sam walked up.

"Alright let's get these bags." Sam said grabbing a few and handing them to Ricky.

"Nice gloves." He said as Sam stretched to reach more bags. She quickly spun and pulled them out of her back pocket. "Seriously they look hot."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows together and handed him another bag. She ignored his comment and grabbed the last of the bags herself.

"C'mon the bunkhouse is this way." She led him back to the bunkhouse. Jake met her halfway and took the bags from her.

"Hey handsome wanna take some of mine too?" Ricky called from behind them. Sam rolled her eyes. When she looked up at Jake his jaw was set hard and his eyes were tense.

"Jake relax. Their just a couple of punks ignore them." She whispered walking close to him so their bodies touched. She watched him unclench his jaw but his eyes were still tight.

"Hey sweetie how about you? You're empty handed…well from what I can tell back here that is…" Ricky called again. Sam sighed and pushed Jake forward and she stopped in front of Ricky. He smiled.

"More like it." He said.

Sam smiled at him. "Ok first, don't call me sweetie…its Sam. Second—and also your first lesson in manners—you never ask a lady to carry your bags."

Ricky smiled more and laughed. "Whatever you say…_Sam._"

They walked into the bunkhouse and Sam lead him to the opposite end from the girls. She turned to see he didn't follow her. Instead he plopped himself right next to Allie. She glared at him and shrunk away.

"Ricky you're over here." Sam said pointing to the bed she was standing next to. He leaned back in Allie's bed and she jumped away from him. He laughed and stretched.

"I like it right here thanks." He winked at Allie. She glared and shoved him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a 'humph'. He sprang upright and glared at Allie.

"Watch it b—" Jake cut in by grabbing Ricky by the arm and dragging him over to the bed Sam was still standing by.

"Let go of me!" He yelled as he shrugged Jake off. Jake walked back over to Allie's bed and grabbed the rest of his bags throwing them onto his bed.

"She said you sleep here." Jake said pointing at his bed. Ricky clapped his hands together and bowed.

"Yes Chief." He shoved his bags off the bed and sat down.

"Ugh, seriously Ricky grow up…" Tara said before sitting up. "Isn't this…inappropriate?" She asked motioning to the room.

"It's the only accommodations we have…we weren't expecting boys this year." Sam said. Ricky waggled his eyebrows at her. Tara flopped back down onto the bed.

"Then he can sleep outside." She said waving her hand towards Ricky.

"Ah, don't be hostile baby." Ricky said as he stretched on his bed.

Tara scoffed. "Hardly. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with others of your kind…" She looked over at Sam and Jake. "Say Sam? You wouldn't happen to have any pigs would you?"

Jake snorted and Sam smiled. Ricky grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tara knocking a magazine out of her hand.

"Hey watch it! That's Vanity Fair. This crap goes about six bucks a pop…I don't want any crinkles or tears in my six dollar mag." Tara threw the pillow back and brushed her blonde hair back. She looked at Sam again. "So how about those pigs?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No pigs."

"Bummer. Sorry Ricky but you're going to be a lonely piglet."

"You know what Tara suck it. Hey and I thought you guys were suppose to be our leaders? So aren't you suppose to like punish us or whatever?" Ricky said sitting back up.

"I think little squabbles are hardly worth our time Ricky." Jake said.

"Oh and about the 'inappropriate' thing...if it becomes a problem—a real problem—," Sam looked at Tara who rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. "—then he can bunk with the cowboys."

Tara perked up. "Cowboys? Seriously?" Sam was about to say something when Jen burst into the door.

"Sorry I'm late dad was kind of pissed after he picked me up this morning meaning extra—"

"Jen!" Sam interrupted her and nodded towards the HARP kids.

"Oh, ha-ha oops." Jen blushed and stuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Um, hi everyone I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jen." She waved to everyone in the room. "Well I can clearly guess which on of you is Ricky…" She said looking at the only unfamiliar boy sprawled out on the bed. She then pointed to the blonde. "I'm guessing Tara?" She pointed next to the frail dark haired girl. "And Allie?" They nodded and waved.

Jen gave Jake and Sam a triumphant smile. "See studying does do some good."


	6. Chapter 6

Darrel, Jen, Jake and Sam sat in the musty tack room, discussing the Harp kids.

"They don't seem like that bad of kids." Jen protested "I think they just started on the wrong foot, we can help them get back on track."

Jen adjusted her position on the tack box to face Darrel.

"I don't know, darlin' I don't like them one bit." Darrel argued, his eyebrows furrowing

"You haven't even met them Darrel!" Jen laughed

"Doesn't matter, there no good." Darrel smiled, pulling Jen into his lap. Jen laughed harder looking up at him, her head in his lap. Darrel grinned down at her.

"Don't you agree Jake?" Darrel said tearing his gaze away from Jen

"They're normal city kids with a bad record, nothing new." Jake responded as he watched Sam tug at her bracelet.

"Whatever," Darrel sighed "what about you Sammy?"

Sam twisted the white horse hair bracelet around her wrist. Pulling her thumb over it she felt each strand as it was pulled into a braid.

"Sam?!" Darrel called loudly

"What?" Sam yelled jumping back a bit.

Jake's hand came up to sturdy her as she almost topped back over the hay bale. Sam looked over at Jake and blushed.

"I asked what you thought about the HARP people."

"Oh there fine, I guess." Sam sighed

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her back with a puzzled gaze. Sam shivered feeling his gaze dart threw her.

"Sam's got something on her mind," Jen stated "I'd know that look anywhere. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Sam insisted

"It can't be nothing if your thinking about it." Jake murmured quietly in her ear.

"What is it Sam?" Jen asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Oh I don't know it's just something about that girl Allie." Sam said pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Like what?" Darrel asked

"I told you I'm not sure," Sam hesitated "just something."

Sam put her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake sighed and sneaked a hand around Sam's lower waist. His thumb massaging the small amount of skin that was exposed on her lower back.

"Oh so this is where the 'camp leaders' hang out."

Sam's head shot up, lifting off Jake's chest.

Ricky leaned on the doorframe of the tack room, Tara's head poking out from behind him. Sam sat up straight.

"Oh no don't leave on my account." Ricky smiled "I'd love to lay with you."

Jake tensed behind her. Sam laced her fingers threw his and gave a small squeeze. Jake returned the squeeze, with a gentle one of his own.

Ricky strutted into the room and threw himself onto a tack box, close to Sam. Tara glided in the room after Ricky and sat down, putting herself in between Jake and Darrel.

"Who's your friend?" Tara asked Jake, looking Darrel up and down

"This is Darrel," Jen said looping her arm through Darrel's. She smiled at Tara despite the jealousy she felt as Tara continued to look at him like a hungry hawk.

Tara's gaze flicked to Jen then back to Darrel.

"You don't look like a cowboy." Tara stated.

Darrel snorted. "Cause I'm not."

Tara looked Darrel up and down once more before turning back to Jake.

"Which horse is yours?" Tara asked.

"He has the moody black mare that tries to eat everyone." Jen answered.

Tara looked back towards Jen, her mouth a straight line. It was obvious that Tara wanted Jake to answer for himself.

Ricky situated himself on the tack trunk so he sat closer to Sam. He put his hand on her thigh making her jump. Sam tried to push him off without anyone noticing but he didn't move. He slid his hand toward her inner thigh making Sam all but leap onto Jake's lap.

Jake saw Ricky's hand and stood so fast that Ricky had no chance to react. Jake grabbed Ricky from his tee shirt and pulled him away from Sam towards the door. A grooming bucket crashed to the floor, brushes scattering everywhere.

"What the hell!" Tara yelled.

"Jake stop!" Sam said getting up and putting a hand on his arm.

Jake lifted Ricky off the floor so that his feet didn't touch the ground. Ricky winked at Sam and laughed as Jake shook him.

Darrel jumped up his hands pulled into fists. Jen held him back, her small hands spread out over his chest.

"Don't ever touch my girl, you got that?" Jake growled.

"Your girl? Didn't know the territory was claimed." Ricky challenged.

Jake sucked in a breath, controlling his temper, "Well now you know."

Jake set him back on his feet.

Ricky nodded and fixed his tee shirt. He looked towards the door and saw Allie's big brown eyes staring at him in horror.

"What are you looking at freak?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Sam snapped.

Ricky opened his mouth with a smart response but thought better of it when Jake huffed.

"It's ok Allie," Sam reassured her "Were all going to go in for supper now, anyway."

"W-we eat with you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." Sam said, unsure of where the girl thought she was eating.

The tack room emptied till it was just Jake and Sam.

"Did he hurt you?" Jake asked closing the distance between them in seconds.

"No." Sam answered looking up into his mustang eyes "Honestly Jake, I'm fine. But you have to control your temper better."

"Sam-" Jake protested.

"I know." Sam said laying a finger on his lips. "I know Jake, I feel the same with Tara. We just have to control it, we have to help them."

Jake smiled and Sam dropped her finger from his lips. Sam rose up on the balls of her feet and Jake leaned down, there lips meeting in the middle.

"Samantha, Jake come on your suppers going to get cold!" Grace Forster yelled from the farm house.

"Coming!" Sam called again.

Sam wiggled her way out of Jake's arms.

"I'll be right there, you go." Sam said noticing a dark shadow outside the barn.

Jake sighed and looked towards the shadow. "Ok"

Jake left the barn and made his way towards the farmhouse as Sam straightened up the tack room. Sam dropped brushes into the grooming bucket that had spilled when Jake ripped Ricky away from her.

"Sam?" a small voice called.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled turning to Allie as she entered the room.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok? Did they hurt you?" Her eyes burned with such intensity that it startled Sam for a second.

"I'm fine thanks Allie, Jake took care of Ricky."

"And Jake didn't hurt you?" Allie asked bending down to pick up a hoof pick.

"No," Sam said shaking her head. "Jake would never hurt me."

"Ok." Allie answered quietly, as they left the barn, for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok so you start here," Jen instructed rolling a stall door open, "When you are finished come to one of us and we'll tell you what to do next."

The three kids looking into the dirty stall with disgust. Ricky made a face and looked back at Jen.

"Wait you want us to shovel shit? I thought we were going to ride horses not clean up after them!" Tara pushed her dark sunglasses up on her head so she could stare at them incredulously. Jake snorted and she pinned him with a glance.

"Before you can ride a horse you need to know how to take care of one." Sam explained, Tara just rolled her eyes. Sam handed a pitchfork to Allie. The small girl wrapped her skinny fingers around the handle, she avoided eye contact with Sam.

"Look any idiot can shovel shit." Ricky complained, Jake glared at him.

"Good then shouldn't be too hard for you." Jake gruffed taking a pitchfork and shoving it towards him.

"I can't believe this." Tara muttered.

"What?" Jen asked, forcing Tara to speak louder.

"We aren't your maid service. Do your own work." Tara growled pushing the pitchfork back towards Sam.

"Don't worry we'll be helping you." Jen said as she grabbed a pitchfork also. Sam handed the pitchfork back to Tara.

Tara, Ricky, and Allie all made their ways to their stalls. Tara and Ricky mumbled to themselves but Allie silently cleaned her stall. Jen turned to Jake and Sam.

"Darrel should be here soon to help. So why don't you two go finish what you left in the hayloft." Jen winked.

Sam blushed, had Pepper told anyone on what he walked in on? Jake seemed taken aback.

Jen rolled her eyes and made a face.

"I was talking about the hay…" she snorted, giving Sam and Jake a shove towards the barn entrance, and went to work on her own stall.

"C'mon." Sam grabbed Jake's hand and led him towards the hay loft. Sam walked up the stairs, Jake right behind her. They walked over to where Sam had been working yesterday afternoon. Sighing, Sam went to move a bale.  
Jake grabbed her wrists. Sam spun around, about to tell him they couldn't fool around but his serious expression stopped her.

"What?" She asked hesitantly. Jake reached around to the back pocket of her jean shorts, he pulled out her leather work gloves and rose and eyebrow at her. Sam laughed and held out her hand so Jake can put them on.

"I think your always going to have to take care of me." Sam giggled, as Jake tugged on the gloves.

"Thats the way I want it." Jake grinned.

Sam bit her lip and her gaze fell to the floor, her cheeks grew pink.

"Much better," he smiled dropping her hands.

He watched as she bent over to pick up a bale. Her shorts hiked up to show off a lot of her muscular upper thigh. Jake swallowed, controlling himself.  
She was wearing one of his white undershirts. She had tied it in the back making it hug her curves perfect. She also had cut off the felt his eyes travling over every inch of her body. Her smile was teasing as she turned to him, "Hey get to work bum."

"Wasn't this your punishment job?" He asked looking at the many bales of hay that still needed to be neatly stacked.

She tossed one in his direction, it landed a few feet from her, at his feet. "Yeah, well someone distracted me."

He laughed and watched her again as she grabbed another. "You distracted me first." He argued.

He stacked the bale at his feet and grabbed the one Sam was holding out of her hands. He tossed it up on the other hale bales when it landed with a soft thud he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips hovered before hers. He cocked his head to the side, leaning down, he kissed her gently.  
Sam's toes curled as hes warm lips slowly moved across hers. Jake broke off the kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I want to tell Wyatt about 'us' tonight?" Jake asked, his mustang eyes stared intensly into hers.

Sam bit her lip.

"You don't want me to." Jake stated, his arms losened around her

"No, I do." Sam protested "I just-"

Sam groaned as she heard a car pull up and honked the horn. They would never get time to themselves.  
Sam sighed and pulled herself away from Jake. Sam led the wayout of the hayloft, skipping stairs as she went. Sam didn't hear Jake's footfalls imideatly and sighed. Was he angry with her?

Jen looked aggravated as Sam met up with her at the entrence of the barn, peaking Sam's curiosity. Sam rose her eyebrows at her.  
When she exited the barn to see who was out side, she wanted to run back up to the hayloft.  
Rachel stood by the car waiting for Ryan to get out. Her high heels, perfectly applied makeup, and short dress had Ricky drooling, from behind Sam. Sam pushed past the HARP kids and told them to get back to work. She smiled at Ryan and tried to ignore Rachel.

"Hi Ryan…Rachel. What are you doing here?" Sam asked walking up to them.

"Can't we visit a neighbor?" Rachel snorted, never missing the chance to argue with Sam. Jake came up behind Sam, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Rachel fluttered her eyelashes and sweetly smiled a hello to him.

"Hello to you too, baby." Ricky grinned from behind Jake. Rachel rose her eyebrows, they dissappered under her bangs.

"Rachel." Ryan glared at her then looked at Sam and Jake. "Actually I came to invite you all over for a party."

Rachel glared at Ryan. "I think she's a little busy with her charity act right now…" she looked over to the HARP kids.

"It's not a charity act Rachel…" Sam protested

"We're no ones charity case." Tara growled at Rachel steppping into the circle

Rachel waved her off. "Sure, sure."

"Anyway, it's our birthday so we were having a little bash. You should come it'll be fun." He smiled at her and handed her an envelope. Sam took it and smiled back.

"Are we invited in that invitaion?" Ricky asked

"That I'll leave up to your counslers." Ryan smiled with Brithish accent, looking Sam up and down

"We''ll see if we can make it." Sam smiled

"Awesome. Later." He waved to them and hopped in his car. Rachel followed right behind him. Sam and Jake watched as they drove off.

"That was, weird." Jen said scratching her head. Jake agreed.

"Oh look there's Darrel!" Jen smiled happily Darrel parked his car next to Gram's and hopped out. He smiled and waved to Sam and Jake as he passed. Jen gave him a big hug, when he stepped out of the dirvers seat.

Ricky snorted, in Jake ear. "I take it that's his girl. Sheesh."

Jake didn't respond and Ricky rolled his eyes and walked back into the barn. Tara followed. Allie hesitated, looking between Sam and the barn before she followed the others.

"Hey Jake can you and Darrel finish hay? I'm going to help Allie…" Sam sprinted off before Jake could answer. She grabbed a pitchfork and entered the stall with Allie. Allie looked up surprised and Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mind if I help?"

Allie shook her head.

"Wow you work fast. You almost finished this entire job!"

Allie continued to clean the stall quietly.

"So you uh sleep alright last night?" Sam tried again to start a conversation.

She hesitated. "Um, yeah. It's really dark here though, and I don't think I've ever seen so many stars before."

Sam laughed. "Yeah no city lights. So what made you decide to try HARP?"

Allie didn't answer. It was silent as they cleaned together. When they finished Sam walked with Allie to dump the wheelbarrow. Allie rested against it and turned to Sam, to answer.

"I don't know…I like horses? I wanted to get better…I wanted to get away." The last part was barely audible that Sam wasn't sure if she really said it. "Why do you care so much anyway? That's not part of your job." She asked her eyes growing dark.

It took Sam a moment to recover. "This isn't just a job Allie. We don't have to care I just choose to do so." Allie looked down her bangs covering her eyes.

Sam sighed. "When you're done with that go see if Jen needs any help."

Why was Allie blocking her out? Sam thought as she made her way to the house.

Sam let herself in from the back door and got herself a glass of lemonade. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

"Hey how about getting me some of that? I am parched." a deep voice ordered.

Sam started and opened her eyes to see Ricky sitting at her kitchen table, his feet up on the table. He smiled and pointed at the lemonade.

"Of course if you're out of that I can think of another way you can quench my thirst." He waggled his eyebrows and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ricky get the out of my house. You know, you aren't suppose to be in here. And get your boot's off the table."

He got up and walked over to Sam. He pinned her to the counter and rested his hands on her waist. "Yeah, well you should know by now I don't really follow the rules…"

"I will scream if you do not get off of me and-"

"And what?" Ricky asked pushimg himself against her.

"Jake will come in here and kick your ass, or worse my father."

"I can keep you silent and I think I'll take my chances with the cowboy." he smirked, sneaking his fingers up under the bottom of her shirt. Sam shoved him off.

"Get. Off." She commanded. The screen door slammed open and Ricky jumped away from her. Sam looked up to see Allie. She looked like a scared little bunny, but recovered and glared at Ricky.

"They're looking for you." She spat. Ricky winked at Sam and pushed Allie to the side as he hurried outside. Allie looked up at Sam. The look on her face was frightful but hard at the same time.

"He's dangrous." Allie stated, squeezing the hidden rock in her plam "Be careful." Sam had to nod in agreement. She was way over her head. Why had she ever let Ricky come to Riverbend?


	8. AN! Important!

**Ok so here's the deal! I Am A Cowgirl can no longer accompany me on this story :( I know! Very sad! Hopefully we'll join again soon! But in the mean time this story has moved to my account (horse-nerd) because it is easier for me to do it that way! I will continue writing it, because I know you guys like it :) So just be sure to leave lots of reviews at this story's new home! Really sorry you guys! **

**Until my next update,  
xoxo horse-nerd. **


End file.
